Comment j'ai fais la rencontre des Avengers 2
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Moi, Peter Parker, encore lycéen et membre à temps partiel chez les Avengers vais vous raconter comment j'ai fais la "connaissance" du Dieu Loki et aussi comment je me suis retrouvé dans la situation qui est, surement, la plus stressante et la plus embarrassante de ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, j'ai finalement écris la suite des aventures de Peter qui a eu de bon retour ce qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a encore plus motivé !**

 **Je vais essayer de la poster en 4 chapitres de plus ou moins 5 pages à raison de 1 chapitre par semaine ! L'histoire est donc plus longue, je vais mettre en place une petite intrigue en essayant de reprendre la recette qui a plu.**

 **Pas de panique si vous n'avez pas lu la première histoire ! Il y aura peu voir pas du tout de lien entre les deux.**

 **Assez de blabla, je vous laisse en juger par vous même.**

 **(pensez à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !)**

* * *

COMMENT J'AI FAIS LA RENCONTRE DES AVENGERS 2

Il y a les autres, et il y a moi.

Tous les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ou tout mes actes, me font forcement passer pour un imbécile. J'essaye d'éviter les situations gênantes, ou délicates, j'essaie vraiment de les éviter, mais je les attire comme une lampe attire des insectes. Ce qui est ironique étant donné que j'ai de l'ADN d'araignée.

Je pense avoir loupé quelque chose en grandissant, les années passent et je suis toujours un gamin - j'ai beau faire le gars qui a tout vu, je suis et je resterai l'adolescent gaffeur…

Quand est-ce qu'on devient _un adulte_?

Genre vraiment ? Parce que moi j'ai juste l'impression que je vais rester au rang de prépubère toute ma vie.

C'est peut être le fait de faire des crédits, d'acheter une voiture et de boire du café qui fait qu'on devient un adulte. Qui sait.

En tous cas aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans la situation type qui fait que je me sens mal à l'aise et que je vais encore devoir faire un effort de concentration surhumaine pour ne pas paraitre idiot. Ce qui s'annonce être très TRÈS compliqué.

Bon commençons pas le commencement, parce que si je continu mon récit initial vous n'allez rien comprendre, forcement - parce qu'après tout on n'a jamais vu un film commencer par son dénouement, ni un livre se lire par sa fin (enfin si si tu lis un manga tu commenceras forcement par sa fin, mais là on rentre dans une histoire de culture et de tradition et personne n'a envie de savoir pourquoi on lit les mangas de droite à gauche. Si ça t'intéresse vas sur Wikipédia, comme tout le monde)

Bref. Tout commence un jeudi midi comme tous les autres jeudis midi. Je sortais de 2heures de cours d'espagnol et j'en avais mucho marre. En file indienne pour attendre d'accéder aux plats à la cantine j'étais en compagnie de ma solitude et je me questionnais sur le pourquoi du comment on disait _une file indienne_?

Non sérieusement vous ne vous êtes jamais posés la question ? Je veux dire, nul par dans les livres d'histoires on a put lire un jour un truc du genre : _Les Indiens, ayant l'habitude de se tenir les uns derrières les autres, formant ainsi une file d'Indiens…_

…bon, j'étais alors entrain de m'interroger sur cette question purement existentielle quand mon portable vibra. Plutôt basique pour un ado de 17 ans - mais à part ma tante May, le mec en binôme avec moi en chimie et mon meilleur ami je ne reçois pas beaucoup de textos.

J'allume l'écran.

Je le fixe.

10, 20, 30 secondes sans bouger.

L'écran s'éteint.

Je le rallume et je fais glisser pour déverrouiller.

Le message n'est pas long, mais le destinataire me fait ouvrir tellement grand les yeux qu'un cours instant je pense que ce serait possible qu'il tombent de leurs orbites.

.

Le message dit : **_On aurait besoin de ton aide, enfiles tes collants et retrouves nous à la tour l'araignée._**

J'ai les joues rouges et je sens que mon petit coeur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement je suis excité. '' _ON aurait besoin de TON aide.''_ Je colle mon téléphone contre ma poitrine et regarde autour de moi que personne n'ait vu le contenu de ce message. Heureusement pour moi je suis quasi inexistant pour une grande partie des gens présent dans cet établissement.

Je retrouve mon calme avant d'envoyer : **_Maintenant ?_**

Réponse immédiate : ** _Non dans 8 jours mais je me suis dit que te l'envoyer dès aujourd'hui te permettrait de te préparer._**

Bon… même si c'est Tony Stark c'est tout de même étrange d'envoyer une message censé s'appliquer dans plus d'une semaine, je veux dire personne ne….

Second message : **_Bien sur que oui maintenant !_**

OK Parker t'es vraiment un idiot. Je sors de la file d'attente de la cantine et me dirige avec hâte sur le toit du lycée pour enfiler mon costume que j'ai au fond de mon sac. Si tante May me voyait elle me dirait _''En boule ? Au fond de ton sac ? C'est comme ça que tu ranges tes vêtements ! Ahhh ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui fais les lessives !…''_ Un frisson me traverse à cette pensée, même quand elle n'est pas là cette femme me hante…

Je passe mon masque, check que je n'ai rien oublié, je resserre les bretelles de mon sac et je m'envole vers l'infini et au delà !

Enfin jusqu'à la tour Avengers et pas vraiment en volant mais plus en voltigeant quoi…

Une fois sur le balcon je rentre sans me faire attendre et une fois avoir pénétré dans le grand salon mon Spider-Sense se met aux aguets à la présence d'une voix ne semblant provenir de personne mais étant matérialisé tout autour de moi : **Monsieur Stark vous attend deux étages plus bas sur la piste d'atterrissage. Je vous invite à prendre l'ascenseur.**

Les portes s'ouvrent toutes seules et j'ai peur.

-Euuuuh qui me parle ?

- **Je suis Jarvis. L'intelligence artificielle crée par Monsieur Stark.**

-Wow une intelligence artificielle… pour de vrai ? C'est génial ce truc !

- **Ce truc vous recommande de prendre l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre Monsieur.**

-Pardon Intelligence Artificielle…

 **-** **Jarvis.**

-Jarvis… _Alors c'est ça le Jarvis qui ferme les portes…_

Une fois dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur je vérifie que je ne sens pas la transpiration et je me prépare physiquement et mentalement à ce qui va se passer. Es ce que je dois retirer mon masque ? Après tout il m'a déjà vu sans mais après ça peut faire le type qui prend un peu trop la confiance… Hum j'aviserai sur le tas.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent un courant d'air vient me déstabiliser et je m'aperçoit que je me trouve sur une grande piste avec deux avions. Y'avait vraiment ça la première fois que je suis venu ?

J'y réfléchirai plus tard parce qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouve la Veuve noir assise sur une caisse à bidouiller sur ce qui semble être un téléphone, le Captain Rogers et Monsieur Stark tiennent une discussion et semblent plutôt préoccupés. Je m'avance et je décide d'enlever mon masque - ce qui n'est finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça parce que j'ai le visage tout rouge et je suis en plus décoiffé - on a pas tous une armure high tech pour garder le brushing à l'abris ! Je dois donner de ma personne pour me déplacer… Plus j'avance plus je cherche un truc à leur dire, je me lance :

-Salut les gars ça gaze ? _ça gaze… sérieusement ? À quoi je pensais en disant ça… So 2006…Le pire c'est qu'il ne me répondent pas vraiment, les deux hommes me fixent avec un regard… méprisant peut être ? C'est la belle Natasha qui me répond sèchement, même si je suis presque certain que c'est son intonation naturelle._

-Loki est revenu.

Je la regarde, mais elle rabaisse les yeux sur son écran.

Je regarde Monsieur Stark.

Puis je regarde le Captain.

Encore Tony.

Je cherche une réponse, quelque chose dans leurs regards.

De nouveau Steve, sauf que lui décide de dissiper mes questions internes :

-Il a été signalé au Nord de la Russie par des agents du SHIELD. On se rend là bas avec Clint et Tony, et Natasha et toi vous partez récupérer le professeur Banner en Inde.

-Euh, je veux bien mais… c'est que vous voyez, le soucis…

-Quoi ? _Tony Stark me regarde hébété, attendant ma réponse vite, j'ose pas le dire, il vont me prendre pour un rigolo… je crois percevoir une once de jubilation peut être…_

 _-…_ je vais louper l'école… _je chuchote presque, regardant honteusement mes pieds. Mais ils sont drôle ! Faudrait que j'abandonne femme et enfants pour sauver le monde !? Oui, bien sur, c'est un devoir, une obligation ! Mais le fait est que je peux pas partir comme ça ! Je vais dire quoi à ma tante ? Comme si il était capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert répond à mes nombreuses interrogations avant de lever les yeux au ciel en grimaçant :_

-J'irai voir ta tante May petit. Je lui dirai que t'as gagné un stage, une formation ou je n'sais quoi et que tu pars avec moi pour quelques temps.

-Oh merci Monsieur Stark !

-Du calme petit on part pas en colonie de vacance tu sais.

-Oui.

-Bien, vas préparer tes affaires on part dans une heure.

-Bien ! Tout de suite Monsieur Stark !

 _Puis j'ai sauté de la piste d'atterrissage entre peur et excitation !…_

-Tu crois qu'il est prêt pour une mission de ce genre ? _questionne Clint en sortant d'un des quinjet,_

-Aucune idée.

-Tony vous jouez gros en voulant emmener ce jeune homme avec nous, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Allons Captain, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, faut donner leur chance au petit avorton de son genre pas vrai ?

Tony tapota l'épaule du soldat en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil et de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

En arrivant sur le toit de mon immeuble je descend avec précaution par les escaliers de secours et passe la tête par la fenêtre pour vérifier que ma tante ne soit pas là.

R.A.S.

Je rentre par la fenêtre du salon/cuisine/chambre de May pour rejoindre la mienne et faire mon sac. Une fois ouvert sur mon lit je bloque. Je suis censé prendre quoi ? Pour combien de jours ? Il va faire froid ? Chaud ? Ils ont dit Inde et Nord de la Russie. Je m'assois trente secondes sur mon lit, sors mon téléphone et tape dans la barre de recherche la requête la plus logique et ce qui me semble le plus vital à faire dans cette situation : _climat de l'Inde_ et _météo en Russie._

Hmm…

Hmm hmm…

…je vois…

Inde : climat tropical et tempéré, chaud.

Russie : froid, à très froid, plutôt sec.

OK. Faut que je vide ma penderie, étant donné que je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps nous partons… J'aurai dû mettre au point un costume doublé je vais me les cailler en pleine hiver en Russie ! Je glisse un peu de tout ce que j'ai dans mon armoire et met l'intégralité de mon tiroir à sous vêtement et à chaussette. Ma trousse de toilette remplie je la glisse avec précaution dans mon sac à côté de mon doudou. Ne me jugez pas, vous aussi vous prenez le votre quand vous partez. À la différence que moi, j'assume. Un peu.

Je ferme tant bien que mal mon gros sac quand j'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Regard à mon poignet gauche : 14h07. Je devrai être en histoire tiens… Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, personne n'est chez moi à cette heure là. Je prend le trophée de science de mes 10 ans comme arme sur mon bureau et me dirige avec précaution en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je brandi ma récompense au dessus de ma tête et ma tante me regarde son sac à main à la main d'un air incertain :

-Si tu comptes m'assommer avec ce truc saches que je te le ferais payer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Peter.

-Tante May ! Tu m'as fais peur aussi qu'es ce que tu fais à la maison ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, t'as pas des choses à faire comme je sais pas aller en cours ?

 _Elle a sa tête pleine de rapproche et ce regard qui me terrifie. Je sais pas quoi lui répondre et j'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux, elle me fait trop peur. Faut pas que je dise n'importe quoi si Monsieur Stark lui dit autre chose plus tard… réfléchi…. réfléchi…. je lève furtivement les yeux vers May et cette fois elle sourit. Avant de pousser un cri strident qui hérisse mes poils d'araignées et de me sauter au cou._

-Je rigole ! T'aurais pu me dire que t'avait choisit pour ce programme de recherche pour jeune prodige !

 _Elle me fait une tape derrière la tête_

-Ha ha ha c'est que tu sais je savais pas si j'allais être prit alors bon, je voulais…je voulais te garder la surpris tu vois !…

-Je suis si fière de toi mon chérie ! Et t'aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai vu Tony Stark rentrer dans le resto et avancer vers moi !

-Je me doute… il doit être… intimidant.

-Ton sac est fait ? T'as pris assez de caleçons ?

-May !

-Ca va, ça va j'ai compris tu es grand tu n'as plus besoin de ta vieille tante…

-Mais non j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, mais tu sais je sais me débrouiller seul.

-Oui je sais bien, mais je te vois toujours comme un petit garçon j'y peut rien si je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Je t'aime May.

-Moi aussi mon chéri.

-…et t'es pas si vieille que ça.

-J'espère bien !

On relâche notre étreinte et je regarde une nouvelle fois les aiguilles de ma montre : 14h19.

C'est l'heure. Enfin ils m'ont pas vraiment donnés d'heure mais je suppose que si il est question de sauver le monde c'est au plus rapide. Un dernier bisou de ma tante et je sors par la porte d'entrée pour ressortir sur les toits du Queens.

C'est avec plus de difficultés que je voltige à cause de mon sac et je manque plus d'une fois de me louper en lançant ma toile. Mais c'est heureux et le coeur léger que je me dirige vers le QG de mes nouveaux meilleurs amis - parce qu'après tout j'ai réussi à me constituer un paquetage digne de ce nom en un temps record !

Cette fois ci ce n'est pas sur le balcon que je me pose mais sur le tarmac à l'Est de la tour Avengers.

Ce coup ci c'est sur Clint Barton que je tombe, entrain de charger des caisses dans les deux jets. Heureusement il ne me remarque pas de suite parce qu'avec mon élan et le poids mort que je porte sur l'épaule je me rattrape de justesse d'une chute phénoménal.

Quand il m'aperçoit enfin il me fait un petit sourire puis ramène sa tête en avant en écartant les yeux :

-Je suppose que c'est ta première mission en dehors de New York gamin ?

-Euh, c'est ça, oui.

Il rigole. Merde j'ai encore fais un truc de travers.

-*rire* Nat vient voir 2 minutes !

 _La Veuve Noir sort d'un des quinjet et fait un petit sourire en coin. Furtif._

-T'es au courant qu'on part pas en voyage découverte ?

-Le truc c'est que je savais pas vraiment quoi emporter, alors… voila… _Je sens mon visage devenir de plus en plus rouge et le sang bat à mes tempes. Décidément quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse ce sera de travers. Et je ne porte jamais mon masque quand il faut ! Ça aurait au moins caché ma honte !…_

-…donnes le moi, on vole ensemble.

Natasha Romanoff s'approche de moi et me prend mon paquetage. Elle sent bon - c'est épicé et à la fois sucré, surement comme elle, doux et sauvage à la fois. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil une fois arrivé à ma hauteur et je détourne le regard en me grattant le derrière de la tête pour ne pas paraitre nerveux.

Au même instant le Captain et réapparaissent.

Tony Stark porte cette fois ci une pair de lunette légèrement tintée de violet - combien de lunette de soleil peut bien détenir cet homme ? Et à quoi peuvent elles bien lui servir ? Je décide que je me pencherai sur cette question plus tard, la prochaine fois que je m'ennuierai, parce que pour le moment nous devons embarquer et je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu nerveux. J'ai jamais eu à me battre contre autre chose que des voleurs ou des petits criminels de quartier, et cet inconnu me fait plutôt peur…

Avant de monter dans mon quinjet avec une espionne chevronnée j'observe du coin de l'oeil le Captain Steve Rogers.

Lui arrive-t-il d'avoir peur certaines fois ? Après tout il a fait la guerre, peut être que notre monde ne l'intimide plus ? Je veux dire moi, en l'occurence, je reçois mes pouvoirs d'une araignée radioactive et deviens en quelques sortes moi même une araignée. On pourrait croire que ces dernières sont devenues mes amies - mais alors pourquoi diable je crains la moindre arachnide qui a le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin ?!

Je pense être quelqu'un de plutôt courageux au travers de mes actes. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir du coeur - tu sais ce courage chevaleresque qui pousse les gens à faire des choses parce que leurs tripes leurs dit de le faire…

Mentalement je suis et je resterai le trouillard que j'ai toujours été. La seule fois ou j'entend l'appel de mes tripes c'est quand j'ai envi de vomir. J'ai peur de tout et tout le temps. Est-ce que Captain America ressent ce sentiment lui aussi ? Parfois, peut être…

En tous cas c'est l'heure et je m'engouffre dans le ventre de ce jet high tech. Natasha est déjà derrière les commandes avec sur la tête un casque, un peu comme les gamers. Elle appuie sur plusieurs boutons et actionne de nombreux petits bitognots en prononçant des termes ne mettant pas courant et finissant ses phrases par des _« …OK. » « …enclenché. » « …allumé. »_

Je décide de m'assoir gentiment sur un des sièges à l'arrière pendant que la porte se referme et que le véhicule commence à prendre son envole.

C'est super excitant.

Une fois dans le ciel le jet file à toute allure dans la direction inverse à celle du jet de nos coéquipiers.

L'espionne semble avoir actionné le pilote automatique parce qu'elle fait pivoter son siège dans mon sens et arbore un énorme sourire. Que je trouve d'ailleurs plutôt inquiétant sur son visage…

-Ça fait quoi ?

-De quoi ?…

-De partir en première mission ?

-( _je présent comme de l'excitation dans sa voix…_ )C'est… étrange ?

-Je me souviens pas de ma première mission. Je devais avoir quoi, 8 ans peut être.

-( _elle me fait peur, mais en même temps elle m'attire, je dégluti bruyamment et décide d'en savoir plus sur notre ''mission''.)_ Pourquoi devoir aller chercher sur place le professeur Banner alors qu'il suffirait à Monsieur Stark de lui envoyer un de ces jets, non ?

-Mon garçon, si nous connaissions la localisation exacte du professeur Banner c'est ce que nous ferions. Mais Bruce n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir une jolie boîte aux lettres blanche avec son nom écrit en lettre doré.

-…je me doute. Comment on va faire alors ?

-On va chercher.

Puis elle se retourne comme si sa réponse était des plus évidentes.

-…forcément, suis-je bête… _Dis je plus pour moi que pour Natasha._

 ** _À suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Après ce désastreux épisode plusieurs longues minutes se sont écoulées jusqu'à ce que Natasha se relève de son poste et se dirige vers ce qui semble être… une salle de bain ? Oh… si j'avais pas eu honte de demander je serai allé faire pipi depuis bien longtemps au lieu de me retenir !… Stupide, stupide, stupide..

La jeune femme ressort au bout d'une dizaines de minutes vêtue d'un jean foncé, d'un débardeur bordeaux et d'une veste kaki pleines de poches, et elle porte des rangers. En fermant la porte à l'aide de son coude elle sort du col de sa veste ses cheveux court de couleurs flamboyante. Cette femme est hypnotique dans sa façon d'agir.

Je la fixe.

Je ne m'en rend pas compte je suis perdu dans mes pensés.

Elle le remarque et s'arrête.

-Tu vas quand même pas sortir dans les rues de Bombay en juste au corps rouge.

-Ce n'est pas un… un juste au corps…

Mais déjà elle s'est remit ce casque sur sa tête et semble avoir repris le contrôle de l'avion.

J'enfile un pantalon cargo, un tee shirt simple noir et une veste en jean et je redeviens l'adolescent banale que je suis. Quand je sors je la voit jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma direction. Que doit elle penser ? Elle se rend peut être compte que je ne suis pas aussi super qu'eux.

-On atterri dans 10 minutes. Attaches bien ta ceinture.

Pourquoi son avertissement semble résonner dans ma tête comme une consigne s'adressant à un enfant en bas âge ?

Quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin je suis ébloui par le soleil et la chaleur étouffante de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons. Natasha elle parait être dans son élément. Imperturbable. Elle a sur le nez une paire de solaire et me passe devant en me mettant dans les bras un sac à dos plutôt lourd.

Dans les rues de la ville elle avance vite. Au milieu de la foule je manque presque de la perdre de vue. Je suis trop occupé à observer les alentours et à m'émerveiller de ce décor autour de moi. C'est la première fois que je quitte les états unis !

Nous traversons une sorte de marché où tout le monde semble pouvoir être exposant. Beaucoup d'épices - visiblement ce n'est pas un cliché. Enormément de fleurs aussi, presque à ma grande surprise - des centaines de milliers de colliers et de gros sac remplies de fleurs coupées de différentes couleurs, odeurs et tailles. Je relève la tête et ma coéquipière se trouve face à moi. Des petites mèches collées par la transpiration encadrent son visage. Ce qui la rend vraiment belle. Moi je sut comme un boeuf, ça n'a rien de mignon.

Elle me fait signe de la tête de poursuivre et je la suis en dehors de la ville. Nous nous enfonçons dans un bidonville. De nombreux enfants cours et cris autour de nous mais Natasha me rappelle de tenir fermement le sac et de ne pas perdre de temps avec ces enfants qui ne sont là que pour nous faire les poches d'après elle. Décidément elle ne me laisse rien faire sans me reprendre ! _Comme pour un enfant,_ chuchote une petite voix dans ma tête. Elle poursuit son chemin devant moi et j'en profite pour lui tirer la langue - ce n'est certes pas un comportement mature mais qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est libérateur.

Tout le reste de la journée j'ai accompagné l'espionne Russe de maison en maison. Le même schéma s'est répété encore et encore : Natasha s'arrête à une maison, prononce quelques mots en indien, remercie la personne et me traine vers une autre maison - si on peut appeler ces logements _maison_. C'est en fin de journée que nous faisons une pause. Assis sur une barrière cassée je m'asperge la nuque du peu d'eau qu'il reste dans ma bouteille. Le sac me mâche les épaules c'est une horreur - surement du matériel scientifique ultra cher et ultra pointu, chouette. Je meurt de chaud, de fatigue, de courbature, de ras le bol et j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ! D'autant plus je n'ose pas engager la conversation avec elle, elle m'intimide un peu trop, et je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si j'avais ne serais-ce qu'un point commun avec cette femme… Puis dans un élan de courage dont je ne saurai trouver sa provenance, j'ouvre ma bouche et des mots sortent sans que je puisse les retenir, qui plus est sur un tons méprisant :

-On va tourner comme ça encore longtemps ?

 _Elle me regarde et lève un sourcil, je crois que j'ai les pétoches._

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'on puisse le trouver.

-Annnnh… J'ai mal aux jambes.

 _Elle écrit sur un petit carnet et semble vérifier en simultanée sur une petite carte froissée, puis sans même lever un oeil dans ma direction elle me répond de nouveau cette fois plus…gentiment ? :_

-On y est presque.

-Tu leurs dis quoi à tout ces gens depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je leur demande si ils ne connaissent pas un Américain.

-Sérieux ? On a fait une centaine de maisons, et tu leurs demande ça ?

-Oui.

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple de leur montrer une photo ou je sais pas de leur donner son nom ou sa description physique ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien.

-Mais des millions d'Américains doivent passer en Inde !

 _Elle lève enfin les yeux de son carnet et me regarde le plus passible possible avant de me répondre très calmement :_

-Je sais ce que je fais. Imagines que une de ces personnes le cherche aussi - mais pour les mauvaises raisons.

-Ouais, je comprend…

Je ne comprend pas.

Qui plus est je viens de me faire rabattre le clapet. Dans ta gueule Peter… Je me sens super mal maintenant, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Je me permet de m'allonger sur le long de la rambarde et passe mes bras sur mes yeux. Laissant un silence entre l'espionne et moi. Décidément je ne les comprendrai jamais.

C'est alors qu'un petit garçon arrive devant nous et donne un petit bout de papier sale et plié à Natasha avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle le regarde puis m'ordonne de me lever. Enfin un peu d'action !

Trois heures. Trois heures de marche après avoir reçu ce putain de petit bout de papier de merde on s'arrête devant une grande bâtisse délabrée à étages au fin fond de ruelles malfamées. Quand on pénètre à l'intérieur je suis frappé par le nombre de personnes présente dans l'établissement et entassés les uns à côté des autres à même le sol. Tout ces gens sont malade, mourant pour la plupart, mais ma coéquipière semble être indifférente à ce spectacle. L'habitude ? Surement. Si elle a commencé ses missions encore enfant elle a dut être désensibilisée de certaines choses à mon avis - mais ce n'est que spéculation, je ne lui poserai jamais la question en face, elle me fait trop peur. Et ce spectacle me laisse sans voix.

Il nous faut franchir deux étages avant de trouver le professeur Banner.

Aucun de nous ne parle et le professeur Banner ne semble même pas nous avoir remarqué.

Pourquoi on ne dit rien.

Je regarde Natasha, cherchant une possible réponse et à ma grande surprise elle… sourit…

C'est léger.

Très subtile.

Et je m'applaudi presque de remarquer ce rictus.

Puis enfin le scientifique se retourne et nous fait face.

Natasha a vite rangé son sourire et le professeur n'a pas l'air heureux de nous voir. Il sait que si on est là c'est pas pour prendre un thé aux fruits rouges… Quoi que j'apprécierais après toute cette marche…

Il retire lentement ses lunettes et les coince dans le col de sa chemise avant de se frotter le visage.

-C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Loki.

-*souffle*

Il ferme les yeux comme pour refouler des émotions ou pour marquer son exaspération. Natasha poursuit :

-Son signalement a été fait au Nord de la Russie. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y fait et qu'elle sont ses intentions. Tony, Steve et Clint sont déjà sur place et on a essayé de contacter Thor.

-Des victimes ?

-Aucunes. Il se cacherait dans un vieille immeuble dans la ville de Petrozavodsk.

-Je suppose qu'on part immédiatement.

-Oui.

-*souffle* bien, j'emporte quelques affaires et je vous rejoint.

En passant à côté de nous le professeur a une drôle de réaction. Au niveau de Natasha il semble, hésiter, et cette dernière baisse la tête dans la direction inverse.

Hmmm si je n'était pas doté de mon sixième sens d'araignée je dirai qu'il y a des phéromones dans l'air ! Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas sourire bêtement. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'imiter deux personnes qui se font des bisous avec mes index leur plaise - alors je m'abstiens.

La jolie Russe et moi attendons dehors que le professeur sorte du bâtiment, et sans prévenir, Natasha m'adresse la parole alors que j'étais occupé à faire un trou avec mon pied dans la terre indienne.

-Tu peux faire, des trucs, avec tes toiles ?

-Et bien, oui. Oui !

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je me mette à tisser entre les doigts un petit bonhomme en toile - heureux qu'elle me demande enfin quelque chose de la journée ! En quelques minutes je lui présente ma création entre les deux paumes de mes mains. Aucunes réaction visible de sa part, mais je suis sûr d'avoir vu ses yeux pétiller !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'apparait le Docteur Banner, fronçant le sourcils l'air de dire _''il croit que c'est le moment de jouer ? Idiot.''_

Je me débat pour me défaire de mon oeuvre mais sans mes gants les files collent à mes doigts.

Dans mon agitation je lance une bonne dizaine d'excuses (et de files) et mon visage redevient aussi rouge que les fesses d'Anastasia Steele dans 50 nuances de Grey.

Une fois débarrassé de ma bêtise j'essuie mes mains sur mon tee shirt et m'excuse de nouveau.

Bruce rit.

Un petit rire.

Genre _hi hi._

-Ne t'excuses pas Peter !

-Oui mais je jouais, et le monde et peut être en danger, et je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre de temps, mais Natasha, enfin mademoiselle Romanoff, m'a demandé alors j'allais pas lui dire non, et… euh…voila. Pardon.

-Il est jeune.

-T'as raison Natasha.

J'suis pas certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais une chose est sûre je viens encore d'endosser le rôle de troubadour. Le gamin écervelé de leur petite bande. Le chemin du retour m'a parut plus cours. En même temps quand on rumine sa honte et sa colère on a pas le temps de s'attarder sur le paysage. Dans ma tête j'ai repassé en revu toutes les fois où j'aurais pu ouvrir ma grande bouche pour lancer des punchlines qui en jètent aux gens qui ont voulut me faire taire ou me faire passer pour un moins que rien - autant dire que la liste est longue et que ce genre de situations m'est arrivés fréquemment ; ce qui a, en effet, fait passer le temps très vite.

Une fois dans le jet je me laisse choir sur trois sièges en poussant un cri proche de celui du dragon Smaug dans le Hobbit. Le professeur est allé s'installer sur un siège de la rangée d'en face des miens et a allumé une tablette tactile se trouvant à côté de lui. Essayant de reprendre un peu de tenue j'enlève le sac que Natasha m'avait confié plus tôt et décide de l'ouvrir dans l'espoir de trouver une bouteille d'eau inutilisée. Je vous laisse imaginer quelle fut ma surprise quand, en faisant coulisser la fermeture, je me suis rendu compte que le sac à dos en question était rempli de gros cailloux. Oui, de cailloux. Plusieurs dizaines de gros cailloux plus lourd les uns que les autres. L'espionne n'est pas avec nous - elle est dans la salle de bain ; ma tête doit en dire long, vous savez le genre de tête un peu débile que fait un adolescent quand il est dégouté, ou quand il se rend compte qu'on lui a fait porter pendant toute une journée un sac rempli de putain de galets ! C'est pour ça que Bruce s'adresse à moi :

-Faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle a du surement vouloir te tester.

-Me tester ?! En quoi me faire porter Stonehenge c'est me tester !

Mes cris font sortir Natasha de la salle de bain du jet. Je tire toujours la même tête, mais si cette fois ci je perd un peu de ma conviction face au visage de marbre de l'espionne.

-Sois rassuré, tu as passé le test haut la main.

-Et je peux savoir quel était le but de ça ?

-Voir si tu avais assez confiance en moi pour porter ce sac lourd sans l'ouvrir pour vérifier la charge en question.

-Ouais… je vois. J'ai joué le rôle de mule enfaite.

-En quelques sortes.

Elle se dirige vers le poste de pilotage l'air de rien. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde que de faire porter de lourdes pierres à autrui.

Je me sens souillé.

Le reste du voyage je l'ai passé à bouder, les bras croisés et allongé sur ma rangée de siège, s'avérant plus confortable que leur visuel, je fixe le plafond du jet.

Alors oui je suis d'accord je ne suis pas un Avengers, je n'ai pas des choses spectaculaire sur mon curriculum vitae me permettant de rentrer dans leur fan club privé directement, alors je trouve moi aussi légitime de me tester. Mais des pierres merde ! J'ai le dos en compote ! J'ai pas de marteau magique ou de bouclier frisbee ! C'est mon outil de travail mon corps !

…ouais bon dit comme ça on pourrait penser que je pratique un autre genre de métier. Mais vous avez saisis le truc, pour devenir spider-man il me faut le plein contrôle de mon anatomie.

En même temps si j'arrêtais de faire la tête je pourrais me rapprocher du professeur Banner. Il est plongé dans des cahiers à faire des calculs et des équations. J'ai même vu une feuille avec des graphismes polaire et en anneaux !

…non, je dois bien leurs renvoyer le message que je leur en veux est que ce qu'elle a fait est mal. J'suis pas une gamine tueuse moi, j'ai un coeur, j'ai des sentiments, et j'ai faim.

Parce que dans tout ça, je suis parti en plein dans la queue de la cantine, mais j'ai pas eu mon assiette de ragout surprise ! C'est foutu, une fois qu'on commence à penser à la nourriture l'estomac prend le dessus sur la raison.

Alors dans un gargouillis des plus gargantuesque mon ventre se fait entendre dans la cabine du jet où il n'y a absolument aucun bruit. Toujours en fixant le plafond je n'ose pas bouger. J'entend les feuilles dans les mains du professeurs se baisser, j'entend même le crissement du siège de pilote de Natasha se tourner mais je ne préfère pas les regarder - avec un peu de chance ils vont oublier ma présence.

-Natasha je crois que Peter a faim.

-Non c'est pas vrai. *gargouillis* …peut être un peu oui.

-D'accord je vois.

Dit Natasha en tournant de nouveau sur son siège, mettant son casque sur sa tête, appuyant sur un bouton et déclare sur un ton beaucoup trop sérieux par rapport à ce qu'elle dit :

-Clint c'est moi. Nous survolons le sud de la Russie et devrons atteindre Moscou dans 6 minutes. Nous ferons un arrêt de 10 minutes.

… bon au moins elle ne donne pas la raison de cet arrêt et je ne me paye pas la honte devant au moins trois autres Avengers.

-…Peter va créer un cataclysme avec ses bruits intestinaux. _Rajoute l'espionne._

…je peux entendre l'agent Barton et Monsieur Stark rire dans le casque. Mais Natasha ne laisse rien transparaître, que dalle, nada, que quick, le professeur Banner lui essai au moins de cacher son sourire derrière ses feuilles.

Ma honte disparait entièrement quand le jet est garé, si je puis dire, sur le toit d'un entrepôt en mode camouflage, et que nous descendons tous les trois pour rejoindre un fast-food en plein milieu de la capitale Russe. Je marche devant eux parce que je suis encore en colère contre Natasha et son sac de pierre, mais en courant presque en arrivant devant l'établissement. En les entendant discuter derrière moi je calme les ardeurs de mon excitation gustative parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse allant manger avec ses parents. Bien que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire avec mes propres parents, c'est le sentiments que j'ai, merde j'ai 18 ans !

Une chaine de junkfood comme celle ci, qu'importe le pays où tu te trouves c'est la même chose. Mais choisir un menu écrit en alphabet cyrillique s'avère plus compliqué une fois devant le fait. Heureusement, j'ai la chance de voyager avec une Russe… On donne nos commandes à la jolie rousse et le professeur Banner et moi allons nous assoir à une table avec vue panoramique sur le parking.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le restaurant, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde - en plus je comprend fichtrement rien au russe moi, ce serait du klingon encore, pourquoi pas, et je suis presque certain qu'ils sont peut être entrain de parler de nous !

-Tu devrais te détendre Peter.

-Me détendre ? Haha comment je suis censé faire avec tout ces gens qui savent surement qui on est ! _Chuchotais-je à l'encontre du professeur._

-Mais non personne ne sait qui nous sommes, tu portes un masque et le grand publique ne connait pratiquement que le géant vert de moi.

-Chuuuuuuuuut on pourrait vous entendre professeur !…

-Regardes, ce ne sont que de braves gens venus manger un hamburger et faire augmenter leur cholestérol.

-Oui mais, il y a peut être des espions…

-Tous les russes ne sont pas des espions tu sais.

-C'est pas faux.

Je tente de me détendre. J'essai vraiment en tous cas. Mais y'a pas, en leur présence c'est comme si des pierres chaudes avaient été glissées dans mon pantalon… non pas des pierres, plus jamais des pierres, plutôt disons des oursins, voilà c'est mieux, des oursins dans le pantalon. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est le mieux d'avoir des oursins ou des pierres chaudes dans le pantalon mais ça ira pour ma métaphore.

Je ne le mange pas mon burger, je l'englouti. Natasha est belle et parfaite même quand elle mange ça, moi personnellement j'ai la philosophie de penser qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être beau ou de manger avec beaucoup de manière quand on va dans un fast-food, mais chez elle c'est naturel.

-Hm, c'est quoi cette poche ?

-La commande de Clint, Steve et Stark. _Me répond Natasha._

-Ils mangent comme nous !

-Ils sont humains, ils mangent comme tout le monde.

-Non, oui, bien sur, je veux dire… c'est de la junkfood quoi…

-Tu crois que parce qu'ils nous arrivent de sauver le monde on ne peut pas manger dans un fast-food ? _S'amuse le professeur Banner de ma remarque débile, comme à mon habitude j'ai envi de dire._

-Euh, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est que… _Je me met dans le gosier une grande quantité de frite pour me faire taire et Natasha ne me prête déjà plus attention._

-Tu sais, après l'invasion de New York Tony nous a emmené manger dans un kebab des cha… chawa… aides moi Natasha…

-Shawarma.

-C'est ça !

-Oh d'ailleurs combien je vous dois pour le repas ?

-Rien, j'ai payé avec la carte bancaire de Stark.

Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça semblait être la chose la plus logique du monde. En même temps ça semble assez évident qu'il finance les interventions du groupe, étant donné qu'il est milliardaire.

…

Ça gagne un salaire un espion ? Ou Captain America ? Est ce que le salaire minimum est aussi valable pour les super-héros ? À mon avis ils doivent avoir une sorte de salaire type, avec des primes de risques. Genre si tu sauves un immeuble en flamme t'as 2000$ de plus à ton salaire à la fin du mois - 5000$ si tu sauves des enfants et des bébés chiens et 10000$ si c'est le monde que tu sauves.

Du coup pourquoi faire payer si elle est riche !

C'est étrange, j'ai du mal à la voir recevoir une feuille de paye chaque mois… et le professeur Banner ? C'est pas les patients qu'il y avait dans cette maison en Inde qui peuvent payer le tarif d'une consultation à mon avis…

Et moi ! Je vais toucher quelque chose à les aider dans cette mission ?! Pas que je demande à être payé, sauver le monde c'est plus un devoir qu'un job, mais du coup, je suis peut être un intermittent de la paix mondial ! Si ce statut existe bien évidemment… mmh… c'est pas comme si je pouvais leur poser toutes ces questions qui me passent dans la tête…

Si mes cours d'histoire-géographie m'ont bien apprit une chose, c'est que l'argent fait tourner cette planète (peut être les autres planète, je poserai la question à Thor à l'occasion) et que cette planète tourne elle même autour de l'argent. Et c'est aussi étrange de ce dire que ce qui fait fonctionner nos sociétés, reste un sujet, pour la plupart du temps, tabou.

Ola c'est pas bon signe quand je commence à réfléchir sur le sens de la vie, des types sont devenus dingue pour moins que ça…

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, c'est ça mon problème - quand je ne peux pas parler je pense, et quand je pense je prend de mauvaises décision.

Comme enfiler un costume et devenir un justicier.

-On atterris dans 5 minutes. Bouclez vos ceintures. Peter c'est bon ?

… Sérieusement ? Encore ? Une fois passe encore, mais deux fois ! Elle m'a bien vu ? Je suis plus un gosse quoi !

Ça devient limite vexant.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite parenthèse : je viens de voir que dans les premiers chapitres il y avait des sortes de trous, des mots manquants... (encore heureux pas tant que ça, 4/5 à tout casser)**

 **Dans ces espaces ce sont des "Monsieur Stark" qui ont étaient mangés :(**

 **Je l'ai rectifié pour la suite, ça m'a rendu triste de voir ça, désolée si ça a gêné la lecture d'une quelconque manière.**

* * *

Le jet se pose sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment énorme. Le genre de bâtiment où tu peux garer deux jets l'un à côté de l'autre. Il neige beaucoup dehors. Mais pas la neige qu'il peut y avoir à New York. Noooooon là je parle d'une chute de neige qui fait qu'elle vous arrive jusqu'à mi-mollet et que si tu restes sans bouger au milieu de la rue tu finis en stalactite ! Autant vous dire qu'une fois ma tenue d'araignée enfilée je me les pèle carrément.

Heureusement j'ai pensé à prendre un bonnet et une doudoune. Mademoiselle Romanoff, elle, porte sa combinaison noire d'espionne avec une veste intérieure fourrure et la capuche en faux vison. Ça le fait trop.

En descendant je regrette légèrement de ne pas avoir emporté mes bottines fourrés, j'espère au moins que si on reste ici plusieurs jours on va au moins descendre dans un hôtel !… je dis ça je dis rien…

-Très bien les jeunes, méritez votre salaire.

Alors il y a un salaire ! Monsieur Stark part devant avec à la main un bidule. Lui aussi a une veste chaude courte et des lunettes tinté bleu - ambiance glacier.

Je met mes mains dans mes poches et marche un peu en arrière, si je peux éviter de me faire remarquer !…

Il doit être pas loin du soir, le décalage horaire m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. On descend par des escaliers extérieurs au bâtiment où on a atterrit et c'est l'agent Barton qui ferme la marche avec sur le dos un sac de sport, le genre de sac de sport où les malfrats mettent de l'argent sale ou des armes dangereuses. Sur son autre épaule il y a son carquois et pendant que nous descendons les escaliers, glissant à cause du givre, il décide de me faire une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui, si je ne n'était pas doué de super sens, m'aurait fait tomber de plusieurs mètres entrainant ma chute sur le couvercle d'une benne à ordure russe. Pas très glamour.

-Excité Peter ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, dans un sens.

-Laisses moi deviner t'as les pétoches, la peur de l'inconnu ?

-Non je dirais pas…

-Ou Tasha t'as fait porter des cailloux.

-…dans le mile.

Il rigole. Genre super bruyamment. Des larmes lui coulent et tout ça. Je sais pas si je dois plus m'inquiéter du fait que j'ai porté des cailloux lourd tout l'après midi, ou le fait que Clint soit au courant, donc que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ce coup là. Et pourquoi je suis autant obnubilé par de la roche !

Le « quartier » où nous avons atterrit, si on peut nommer cette endroit comme étant un quartier vu son insalubrité, est carrément flippant. Je décide de retirer mon masque.

Parce que petit un : je ne passe pas inaperçu.

Petit deux : la buée que je fais en respirant me fait transpirer de la lèvre supérieur et provoque de la condensation sur les ouvertures de mes yeux et petit trois : …je me sens un peu con à côté des autres en _civil._

Je remonte la fermeture de ma doudoune et j'espère que le bas de ma combinaison bleu safre ne soit pas trop voyante. Le bleu safre c'est entre le bleu saphir et le bleu céruléen. Mais pas aussi flash que le bleu électrique. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma tante May pour ces cours de couture qu'on avait prit ensemble quand j'avais 12 ans…

On marche, beaucoup, ce qui me laisse le temps de cogiter pas mal. Quand il y a eu cette attaque sur New York en 2012, j'avais 14 ans, j'étais seul à la maison quand j'ai vu le trou cosmique se former au dessus de Manhattan. Je sais pas si le reste du monde a réellement réussit à se rendre compte de ce que c'était ce truc. Parce que le voir à la télé est une chose, mais le voir de ses propres yeux en est une autre. C'est vrai que j'étais assez loin, mais c'est pas vraiment le truc qu'on peut louper croyez moi ! Et ces bestioles énormes qui sortaient de ce passage interdimensionnel ! Je vais être sincère, je me suis totalement chié dessus. Et j'ai appelé May. Au loin je pouvais voir Iron Man, les explosions, les cris de Hulk, les éclairs de Thor et j'avais allumé la télé pour suivre en direct l'action des forces de l'ordre et de ce groupe de super-héros qu'on nommait déjà les _Avengers_. C'était fou, pas croyable, et totalement capillotracté, mais c'était réel ! Des Dieux, et des… extraterrestres, sont descendus sur Terre, à Manhattan, pour nous envahir.

Et aujourd'hui c'est le petit Peter qui est entrain de se geler les miches avec ces mêmes personnes. Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain va être fait.

-C'est ici. _Dit Monsieur Stark._

-Loki est dans ce vieil hôtel ?

-Non Peter. _Intervient Natasha._

-Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ici ?

-Pour dormir pardi ! _Me tape Clint dans le dos._

-Et Loki alors ? On va pas l'arrêter ?

-Nous devons d'abord mettre en place un plan d'attaque et attendre la venue de Thor. _Explique Steve._

-Mais, je croyais que c'était pas possible de le contacter ?

Steve échange un regard avec Tony, puis il reprend :

-Il a contacté sa…sa…

-Sa petite amie. _Complète ._

-C'est ça. Puis elle est rentrée en communication avec le S.H.I.E.L.D qui nous a ensuite prévenu. _Termine le Captain Rogers._

-On fait quoi alors ?

-On va se réserver des chambres dans cette établissement de goût, manger, surement boire, du moins en ce qui me concerne, et demain on ira renvoyer sur sa planète un dieu mégalomane et imbu de sa personne.

-Dit l'homme qui possédait un building avec son nom en grosse lettre dessus.

-Pour ta gouverne Mademoiselle Romanoff, tu dénigres le premier bâtiment pouvant s'auto-alimenter avec 100% d'énergie renouvelable.

Sur des charmantes paroles que La Veuve noire a prononcé en russe nous avons pénétré dans l'hôtel.

Le gérant, un homme sec, rasé de prêt, une pipe dans la bouche, et entrain d'aiguiser son couteau de chasse, nous adresse à peine un regard. C'est Natasha qui s'approche du comptoir, Clint à ses côtés, des airs sérieux sur leurs visages. On est loin du fou rire que les cailloux de l'espionne avait provoqué chez lui. C'est dans cette petite entrée, mi cage d'escalier que nous patientons. Dans l'ouverture de la porte se tient deux enfants. Sales, dans des pulls trop grands pour eux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage, et Clint serait Jason Bourne et Natasha sa James Bond girl. Enfin vous saisissez quoi, la situation est plutôt malaisante. Steve doit s'en apercevoir parce que dans son sérieux il m'adresse un sourire en coin.

Au bout de quelques minutes le duo d'assassin se rapproche de nous, trois clés à la main.

-On a un problème.

-Effectivement il semblerait que vous ne savez pas compter très chère, nous sommes six, et non trois Natasha.

Les yeux de la rousse lancent des éclairs mais sa bouche forment un adorable rictus à l'encontre du milliardaire. Je savais pas que c'était possible de faire paraitre deux émotions si différente sur un visage. Je suis persuadé que si je devais m'essayer à ce genre de pratique j'aurais l'air de réprimer un spasme de constipation. Dans le doute je reste neutre.

-Trois chambres. Deux avec lits double et une avec deux lits simples _Dit Clint en rompant le silence instauré par l'espionne et le génie._

Sincèrement, je m'attendais à voir tout en me lançant avec eux dans cette mission. Vraiment j'avais imaginé les situations les plus dingues. Des ninjas qui nous encerclent, des robots avec des lasers qui leurs sortent des yeux, des hommes en costumes blanc et armés jusqu'aux dents… Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à les voir faire un shifumi. Surtout le professeur Banner et le Captain Rogers !

Pris de cours Monsieur Stark a décrété que mon intervention tardive n'était pas prise en compte et que de ce fait je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. La suite ne répondait à aucune logique. Les combats se sont enchainés, salement, discrètement, sans échanger un seul mot, et par je-ne-sais-pas quelle manière il a été dit que Natasha aurait une chambre pour elle toute seule, que Monsieur Stark se retrouverait avec l'agent Barton et que je devrais partager une chambre pour deux personnes avec l'incroyable Hulk et Captain America. Malgré les complaintes du milliardaire Natasha refusa catégoriquement de partager sa chambre.

Une trentaine de marches plus tard on arrive devant nos portes de ''chambre''. J'ai du voir au moins une dizaine de cafards dans notre ascension et j'ai cette désagréable impression d'être constamment observé. Mes sens n'ont jamais étaient autant en alerte. Même quand je patrouille dans Brooklyn je ne suis pas autant sur mes gardes.

C'est Steve qui pénètre en premier dans notre suite, il doit jouer de l'épaule pour parvenir à ouvrir en grand la porte. Il se contenta de souffler comme seule réaction. Le professeur Banner se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et moi je me suis bouché le nez.

Un ventilateur tourne péniblement au plafond, ce qui, je trouve, est assez étrange prenant en compte le fait que dehors il y a une véritable tempête de neige. Enfaite il se contente de faire un vacarme pas possible, de brasser de l'air malodorant et de rendre l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale qu'il ne l'ait déjà.

Je suis donc le dernier à rentrer dans cette chambrette. Mon sac sur l'épaule le professeur Banner et Steve me regardent en pinçant les lèvres et en haussant les épaules en me montrant le vieux fauteuil à côté de la télé provenant vraisemblablement d'une autre époque.

 _''_ _Participes à une mission avec nous''_ qu'ils m'ont dit… _''Tu feras parti de l'équipe''_ qu'ils me disaient… _''Ce seras une super expérience pour toi''_ qu'ils ont dit…

À part me péter le dos avec des galets et en me faisant dormir sur un fauteuil aussi dur que Rocco Siffredi je me sens pas vraiment Avengers.

Ou sinon… ou sinon ils cherchent à me dégouter du job pour que je n'ai plus envie de devenir un membre de leur boysband (+ Natasha) !

-Peter ? Tu vas bien ?

Steve a du remarquer la tête que je tire assis sans bouger dans mon siège les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pas pour te mettre à l'écart, c'est juste parce que tu es le plus jeune… le plus robuste, une nuit ou deux dans un fauteuil ne devrait pas te poser de soucis aux lombaires…

-…je vais prendre une douche.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre je m'enferme à clé dans la salle de bain de notre chambre. Devant l'évier je m'asperge le visage d'eau et commence à entreprendre d'enlever les différentes couches de vêtement sur moi.

La salle de bain doit faire trois mètres sur deux et est constitué d'un toilette qui glougloute, d'un évier dont la faïence est brisée à de nombreux endroits avec un miroir sale au dessus et d'une baignoire recouverte d'une couleur marronâtre dans son fond et d'un rideau plein de moisissure. Je vais m'en souvenir de mon premier voyage en dehors des frontières Américaine.

Le jet de la douche est saccadé et la pression quasi inexistante. Si cette hôtel se trouvait sur un site de voyage croyez moi je laisserais un avis dont le propriétaire à la pipe se souviendrait !

Le seul bon point que j'ai trouvé à tout ça c'est que l'eau est bouillante, ce qui me permet de réchauffer certaines partis de mon corps que je ne sentais plus… pas d'ambiguïté dans ce que je viens de dire hein ?

En sortant de la baignoire je me rend compte que dans la précipitation j'ai totalement oublié de me prendre d'autres vêtements.

Ce serait étrange si je remettais mon costume pas vrai ?

Ils vont penser que je suis une sorte de fétichiste…

En même temps je vais pas sortir nu ce serait pire encore.

Petit tour sur moi même pour trouver une solution.

Bingo ! Derrière la porte il y a de pendu deux serviettes ! Je me saisi d'une et me l'enroule autour de la taille.

…

…..

….

C'est une serviette pour les mains. Bon après tout on est entre mec. C'est pas eux qui vont me juger. Je ne suis pas en cours de sport et encore moins dans les vestiaires où il y a encore quelques années je complexais de mon corps faible d'élève moyen. Je peux prendre sur moi !

Dans un geste théâtral, évitant de me poser plus longtemps des questions, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain libérant toute la vapeur que j'ai produit dans cette douche/hamam.

La poignet encore dans la main je m'enferme de nouveau dans la petite pièce sous les rires de l'agent Barton.

Pourquoi y a t-il fallut qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans NOTRE chambre !… J'ai honte, j'ai si honte, les beaux yeux de Natasha avaient honte pour moi, le rire de Clint pointe ma honte du doigt et le regard qu'à lancé Monsieur Stark pardessus ses lunettes hurlait ma honte.

Bon réfléchi, tu ne vas pas d'abattre pour si peu ! Et puis tu ne peux pas rester enfermer indéfiniment dans cette pièce Parker ! Je fini par sortir et par me diriger la tête baissé en direction de mon gros sac à côté de mon fauteuil. Plus personne ne parle - juste Clint qui glousse.

J'attrape des sous vêtements un jogging et un sweat et j'espère disparaitre aussi vite que je suis arrivé.

-Ne t'en fais pas Peter on est en famille, c'est ce qu'on fait dans les familles non ?

-Une famille composée en majorité d'homme ayant en moyenne 45 ans. Réunit dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, observant un jeune homme de 18 ans à moitié nu. Votre vision de la famille est erronée Tony. _Remarque l'espionne._

-Pourquoi vois tu seulement les choses sous leurs mauvais jour Natasha ?

-Parce que la réalité n'a rien de magnifique. (Je jurerai qu'elle a regardé le professeur en disant ça)

-Ne soyez pas autant cynique Natasha, tu es une belle jeune femme après tout, tu ne devrez pas penser ainsi ! Je laisse seulement sous entendre à Peter qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise en se promenant en serviette devant nous voilà tout. Surtout que tu n'as pas de raison de complexer petit.

-Je ne me promenez pas vraim…

-Excusez moi j'avais oublié que le grand Tony Stark assumait tous ses actes.

-Suis je le seul à trouver cette situation parfaitement malaisante ? _Interrompt Bruce Banner._

-Je me joint à vous professeur. _Viens le Captain Rogers à ma rescousse,_ vas donc t'habiller Peter, nous t'attendons pour commencer cette, réunion improvisée.

-Oui bien sur, merci, je vais faire vite.

Je me retrouve de nouveau seul dans la salle de bain et je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce qui vient à l'instant de se passer entre et mademoiselle Romanoff. Viennent ils véritablement d'avoir un débat partant… de ma nudité ?

-Tu peux rester vêtu d'une simple serviette si tu le souhaites Peter ! Nous ne porterons aucun jugement contrairement à une certaine rousse ! _Hurle Tony Stark à mon encontre._

-Je n'ai jamais dis que ça me gênait !… Oh et puis je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer avec vous Stark.

-Merci. Mais je crois que je préfère porter un pantalon quand même.

Je ressors, cette fois ci habillé, et vais m'assoir en tailleur sur mon fauteuil qui s'est révélé être très confortable. Monsieur Stark me tend un verre à shot et fait la tournée pour les remplir à tout le monde de vodka. Les verres remplis il le lève et nous l'imitons tous :

-À notre survie demain.

-Na zdorovié. _Rajoute l'espionne dont nous répétons la formule Russe pour trinquer._

Ce moment a quelque chose de très solennel. Loin de la confiance en soi indéniable et inépuisable que je pensais propre aux Vengeurs, j'assiste à une sorte de prière collective d'avant bataille. Tout d'un coup je me sens beaucoup moins confiant.

Le plan nous a été exposé en grande partie par Steve. Normal il est capitaine.

…

Il est capitaine ?

Peut importe, c'est lui qu'on a écouté nous expliquer le plan et c'est Clint qui a sorti le bidule qui projète des hologrammes du plan de l'entrepôt pour illustrer les dires du Captain. En vrai j'ai gardé les bras croisés en hochant la tête quand il a activé ce machin ; mais à l'intérieur j'avais envie de le regarder sous tous les angles, de le démonter, de le remonter et de projeter le plan du Faucon Millenium ou de l'Enterprise !

On a prit d'autres shot et tout le monde est repartit dans sa chambre.

Le professeur Banner est allé prendre une douche et je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec le Captain Rogers. Il griffonnait dans un petit carnet en cuir pendant que je tentais d'installer ma couverture le plus confortablement possible autour de moi.

-La mission de demain consiste en grande partie à une arrestation. Si on est aussi nombreux c'est dans un soucis de protection de la population. Bien que le quartier est pauvre en habitation nous ne sommes pas certain de ce que Loki a à sa disposition. Si je te dis ça Peter… enfin, pas la peine de jouer les héros demain d'accord ?

Son ton est dégoulinant de compassion. Un peu comme quand tante May essayait de me rassurer par rapport à ma pilosité tardive.

-Ouais, bien sur pas de problème.

-J'espère que ce que t'ont dit Tony et Natasha ne t'ont pas offensés tout à l'heure ?

-Non, non non, j'ai l'habitude d'être pris pour cible.

-Vraiment ? Comment ça ? _Joignant le geste à la parole il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit face à mon fauteuil dans lequel je suis enroulé dans ma couette tel une chenille dans sa chrysalide. J'aime pas quand les adultes prennent ce ton avec moi - un peu comme la fois ou ma tante a voulut aborder le sujet de ''la chose'' avec moi. Des frissons me parcourent encore le corps rien qu'à la pensée de cette soirée…_

-C'est pas que je suis pris spécialement, pour cible. Disons juste que je fais pas parti des populaires… carrément pas même mais bon, vous avez été jeune, vous savez ce que c'est le lycée… la loi de la jungle quoi.

-Et encore tu n'as pas fais l'armée, crois moi…

Attend.

Attend.

… attend, Captain America compatis à ma douleur ? Genre vraiment ? Il fait la tête des gens qui ont des mauvais souvenirs qui leur remontent. Un peu comme quand tante May parle de ses ex.

Après ça il s'est levé, hésitant, et il m'a frotté l'épaule à travers mon armure en plume d'oie.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est avec tristesse que je partage le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :(**

 **Mais ma tristesse est de courte durée, si le Peter Parker de mes histoires vous plait je pense me mettre à travailler sur une autre petite mission dans le même style que les deux premières.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette fin et sur ce que vous aimeriez voir dans une suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Es-ce que j'ai bien dormi ? Surement, étant donné que je ne me suis pas réveillé et que j'ai fais un super rêve dans lequel Thor me prêtait son marteau. Je laisse mon esprit revenir à lui sans ouvrir les yeux, prenant en compte mon organisme qui se réveille. Je n'ai pas froid, j'entend le ventilateur tourner, et je sens l'odeur de moisissure. Une chose me parait différente. Ma tête ne repose plus avec douleur contre mon épaule à moitié dans le vide, ma joue est sur une surface chaude, douce et qui se soulève doucement à intervalle régulier.

Je me relève brusquement, un peu de la même manière que le matin où un type au torse poilu et en caleçon était venu me réveiller dans ma chambre en me disant que ma ''soeur'' avait préparé le déjeuné ; ce gars c'était le rendez vous galant de May si je puis dire, et ''ma soeur'' c'est l'identité que c'était donné May pour ne pas paraitre ''trop vieille'' qu'elle m'avait dit.

Quoi qu'il en soit je me lève tellement rapidement que je m'effondre du lit sur lequel je me trouve et je me retrouve la face contre cette moquette poussiéreuse et pleines de tâches dont je me réjoui à moitié de ne pas connaitre leur provenance.

-Peter ? Tu t'es pas fais mal ? _M'interroge le professeur Banner penché au bord de son lit, les cheveux en bataille._

-Ouais, je vais bien, enfin je crois…

Je me relève, non sans difficulté, et me frotte le front, la partie de ma tête qui a rencontré le sol. J'inspecte rapidement le reste de mon anatomie et m'aperçois que le lit dans lequel je me trouvais était celui du Captain et la surface chaude et douce le torse de Steve Rogers, émergeant de son sommeil. Il me faut 5 minutes pour digérer ce fait et laisser monter la honte sur l'intégralité de mon corps, me rendant aussi rouge que mon costume.

Steve comprend ce que je viens de comprendre :

-Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit en disant qu'il y avait une multitudes de libellule sur ton fauteuil et que tu ne voulais plus dormir dessus…

-Tu gesticulais dans tous les sens en te frappant partout. _Complète le professeur._

-Je t'ai proposé d'échanger nos place mais tu as rajouté que les libellules allait grignoter mes beaux yeux bleu.

-Ohh misère… _je me recroqueville accroupi cachant mon visage dans mes bras,_ stupide…. stupide…. stupide… il m'arrive d'être somnambule, quel imbécile je suis désolé.

-Mais non Peter ce n'est pas grave. _Tente de rattraper le Captain Rogers._

-…tu t'es blottis contre Steve une fois dans son lit… _Rajoute le scientifique._

-Annnh c'est une blague…. je perd toute crédibilité face à Captain America !

À cet instant la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, manquant de sortir de ses gongs, et Tony Stark avec une chapka sur la tête apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte (il a dégotté ça où ?). S'arrêtant dans sa lancée le temps de nous observer :

-Je veux absolument savoir ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Mais pour le moment habillez vous les enfants, on a une leçon a donné à un méchant orphelin !

On est tous descendu 20 minutes plus tard pour aller dans le café/blanchisserie/coiffeur/épicerie du trottoir d'en face. J'ai subtilement évité les _''beaux yeux bleu''_ de Steve en faisant en sorte d'être assis à côté de lui et non face à lui, je suis beaucoup trop gêné pour ça.

Non mais sérieusement ? Des libellules ?! La dernière fois que j'ai été somnambule remonte à plusieurs années. Généralement je fais ça quand je subit une grosse pression ou que je suis stressé - pour dire, à chaque veille de rentrée de classe quand j'étais petit May coinçait la porte de ma chambre de l'extérieur avec une chaise parce qu'elle m'avait retrouvé trois fois dans la cage d'escalier et m'avait rattrapé avant que je chute.

Enfin bref… j'aurais au moins pu me blottir contre la poitrine de Natasha non ? Le monde est mal fait.

Ma dernière pensée me fait esquisser un sourire en portant à mes lèvres ma vatrouchka recouverte de sucre glace. L'agent Barton le remarque :

-C'est ta pâtisserie qui te fait sourire gamin ou les beaux yeux du Captain ?

-Lequel de vous deux à balancé ? Mmh ? _Je fixe par intermittence Steve et Bruce._

-Je l'ai peut être mentionné devant Natasha tout à l'heure dans le couloir… _Dit le professeur._

-Et je l'ai dit à Clint. _Rajoute la jolie Russe._

-Personne me l'a dit à moi Peter. Mais je suis plutôt impatient de connaitre cette fabuleuse romance naissante entre toi et Rogers. Je ne savais pas que vous préfériez les partenaires plus jeune que vous Steve ? Après, tout le monde est plus jeune que vous si on va par là.

-Tony s'il vous plait, Peter a été somnambule on ne va pas en faire l'ordre du jour. _Nous défend le Captain._

-Oui tout à fait d'accord !

-C'est toujours mieux que l'arrestation du néo gothique. Bon, trêve de banalités, on y va ?

On a marché. Beaucoup. Trop à mon gout dans ce froid Russe. Sérieux on aurait pas pu prendre les jets ? Natasha ouvre la marche, visiblement dans son élément. J'essaye de relativiser en pensant que je suis entrain de vivre quelque chose de génial dans ma vie en compagnie de gens fantastique mais ça n'a rien de ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer durant ces long mois où m'a dit qu'il me recontacterait.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce petit périple ressemble plus à un camp scout où je serais le petit nouveau avec la goutte au nez qui n'arrête pas de se faire bizuter par les seniors.

Le seul point positif pour l'instant c'est l'échange que j'ai eu avec le professeur Banner. Passer de l'apprentissage de ses travaux à travers mes livres d'école à pouvoir discuter avec lui en vrai c'est tout bonnement un rêve qui devient réalité. On a pu parler de ses projets de vaccin gratuit et du projet sur lequel lui et Monsieur Stark travaillent à créer une intelligence artificielle capable d'intervenir à leur place !

Au bout d'un moment alors que j'étais en grande discussion avec l'agent Barton, Steve devant nous s'est arrêté et a levé son point - un peu comme un G.I joe. Alors on s'est tous arrêtés, et on a tous arrêté de parler.

Ah on avait l'air malin comme ça sans bouger, un groupe de six immobile au milieu de la route ! Puis un type chelou dans la ruelle nous a fait signe d'avancer. Typiquement le genre de situation que toutes personnes normalement constitués éviterait ! D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de les prévenir j'ai dis un truc du genre « Hé vous êtes sur qu'on doit suivre ce type chelou avec une capuche dans cette ruelle sombre et inquiétante ? »

Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre j'ai eu le droit à une tape sur l'épaule de l'agent Barton et Monsieur Stark a passé son bras sur mon épaule pour m'entrainer dans cette ruelle sombre et inquiétante pour suivre un type chelou !

On ne le répétera jamais assez les enfants…

Enfaite il s'est avéré que le type de la ruelle n'était pas si chelou que ça parce qu'enfaite c'était Thor incognito ! Mais la ruelle restait quand même sombre et effrayante… si vous vous posiez toujours la question…

-Loki est dans ce bâtiment là derrière. _Déclare-t-il de sa grosse voix de Dieu._

-Du mouvement ? _Interroge Clint en sortant le bidule trop cool qui projète des hologrammes._

-Aucun. Il se trouve au troisième étage et ne semble pas bouger. _Poursuis Thor._

-Notre plan d'action ? _Continue l'agent Romanoff._

-Approche classique, on l'encercle. Tony, tenez vous avec l'armure derrière les fenêtres pour empêcher toute fuite éventuelle. Natasha et Clint, vous emprunterez les escaliers nord du bâtiment, Peter et moi prenons l'entrée principal. Professeur…

-Je reste dehors et j'évite de passer au vert, je connais le protocole Captain.

-Bien. Et Thor, rentrez avant nous pour établir un premier contact avec Loki. Synchronisez vos transmetteurs pour garder une liaison les uns avec les autres.

Clint nous fait passer des petits bouts de plastique si petit qu'on dirait un chewing-gum déjà mâché. Je la met dans mon oreille et dès que le Captain poursuis ses recommandations je l'entend en écho dans ma tête.

Un peu comme si il était en moi.

Enfin non pas comme si il était en moi ! Enfin si, mais en moi, dans ma tête quoi !

-Personne n'intervient avant les ordres.

-Les ordres de qui ? _Questionne Monsieur Stark sur un ton taquin._

-Les ordres de celui qui commande Tony.

-Donc c'est toi qui commande ?

-Tony… _Intervient Natasha lasse._

-C'était juste pour mettre les choses au clair, je sais pas, pourquoi ce devrez être Steve qui dirige ?

-Peut être parce qu'il a un minimum de connaissance tactique contrairement à toi qui fonce sans réfléchir. _Dit Clint en vérifiant la pointe d'une de ses flèches._

-On devrait voter.

-Si vous avez la moindre objection au sujet de mes commandes je vous en prie Tony.

-Non j'en ai aucune, j'avais juste envie de vous titiller un peu le temps que mon armure arrive du jet. Ah beh tiens justement, la voilà !

Les pièces de l'armure d'Iron Man viennent s'assembler autour du milliardaire dans un balais de pièces tantôt rouge tantôt or et dans une chorégraphie parfaitement orchestré démontrant la symbiose entre l'homme et le métal. Putain c'est de la sidérurgie que j'aurais du faire et pas de la couture !

Steve voit rouge. Mais en même temps il ne prête plus attention aux remarques de Monsieur Stark. Il est au dessus de ça, il sait ce qu'il vaut et il n'a pas de temps à perdre en s'attardant sur les peccadilles de l'inventeur.

…

Ou alors c'est ce qu'il me disait hier lorsqu'on a échangé des confessions sur l'oreiller quand je disais que j'avais l'habitude d'être une victime et qu'il a fait une moue compatissante !…

Faut que j'arête de regarder des telenovelas avec May… Je vois des complots, des trahisons et des histoires d'amour partout !

Steve attache son casque et nous demande :

-Pas de question ?

Alors j'ai levé la main.

Iron Man a mit sa main sur le front et a fait non de la tête. Le professeur Banner m'a légèrement souri et Thor m'a répondu :

-Pourquoi le jeune garçon lève-t-il la main ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lever le doigt pour parler gamin. _Dit la belle Natasha me prenant encore plus pour un petit garçon._

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Peter ? _Met fin au débat le Captain Rogers._

-Oui, bon, j'ai juste une question moi. On fait quoi au juste si Loki n'est pas du tout coopératif ?

Ils ont tous échangés un regard entre eux.

Puis l'agent Barton a hoché des épaules et a rajouté :

-On se jète tous sur lui et on l'empêche de bouger.

Et tout le monde a commencé à se diriger vers leur positions. Steve a prit son bouclier dans son dos pour le mettre devant lui et on est partis en petites foulés par la porte de devant, comme en cours d'eps quand le prof nous demande de faire des petites foulés tout le tour du stade pour nous échauffer. Qu'es ce que je me sentais stupide à trottiner derrière Steve…

Vous vous souvenez au début quand j'ai dis que je me retrouvais face à une situation délicate et que je ne savais pas comment réagir pour ne pas, encore, passer pour un idiot ?

Bon c'est pas encore, bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. C'était juste pour voir si vous suiviez bien et pour ne pas perdre le fil d'Ariane de l'histoire.

L'intérieur de l'immeuble…

Que dire dessus.

Sale, puant, inquiétant, des bouts de verres partout parterre, flippant, étroit, dangereux, des bruits bizarres, des rats, des cafards, des choses mortes et es-ce que j'ai dit flippant ?

J'avance, près de Steve, très proche de lui, parce que j'ai un peu peur aussi. Mais en même temps j'ai envie de courir dans les escaliers pour pouvoir voir en vrai de vrai Loki !

 **-Loki, mon frère…**

Thor est en haut, à l'étage en question et commence à parler à son frère. Olala c'est excitant j'ai l'impression d'écouter un livre audio !

 **-Par tous les Dieux que t'est il arrivé…**

 **-Thor. Mon frère !…**

La voix de Loki parvient à peine dans l'écouteur. Mais même si il avait un micro je ne pense pas qu'on l'entendrait mieux.

 ** _-_ Je peux t'aider !**

 **-Pourquoi voudrai-je de ton aide mon frère ?…**

 **-Que s'est il passé sur Svartalfheim !? Hogun et Volstagg on perdu ta trace et on disait de toi que tu étais mort jusqu'à ce que Heimdall arrive à retrouver ta trace sur Midgard.**

 **-Ha ha ha…** _(son rire machiavélique me glace le sang)_ **ton très cher Midgard… je me rappel…**

Oh la vache ! C'est super prenant ! Tellement que je suis entrain de traverser les étages en me tenant à la ceinture du Captain Rogers parce que je suis trop occupé à écouter ce qui se passe dans l'écouteur que j'oubli de regarder où je met les pieds !

Je comprend le quart de tout ce qui se dit mais c'est pas grave !

 **-Ah non j'espère qu'il va pas commencer à nous narrer son histoire à la père Castor…** Dit Monsieur Stark. **Je me les pèle moi dehors !**

 **-Vous n'avez pas de système de chauffage dans votre armure high tech Tony ?** Ironise l'agent Barton.

 **-Si, mais j'aime me faire plaindre. Vous avez pas des escaliers à monter Barton ? Taisez vous et grimpez. Steve et le gamin son presque arrivés, eux.**

 **-…rentres avec moi sur Asgard Loki !** Reprend le grand blond.

 **-Pour me retrouver à nouveau dans une cellule ?**

 **-Père sera être clément si tu te rend de ton propre chef.**

 **-Il n'est pas mon… peu importe, je ne vais pas te suivre. Ni toi, ni n'importe lequel de tes pathétiques amis.**

Un silence.

Je lève la tête pour m'encrer de nouveau dans la réalité et je remarque que Steve et moi sommes derrière une porte qui semble être la seule chose qui nous sépare de ce drame familiale. Je lâche la ceinture du Captain. Il se retourne et s'adresse à tout le groupe - mais à moi plus qu'aux autres parce qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux :

 **-Tout le monde, c'est maintenant.**

-Quoi, comment ça c'est maintenant !?

Le Captain Rogers fait voler la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied et déboule en plein milieu d'une grande pièce, vide, avec Loki et Thor au milieu. Ça fait très mise en scène de film d'espionnage quand même.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Clint a bandé son arc et Natasha a son revolver dans sa direction, Monsieur Stark a fait exploser la vitre et se tient derrière lui, tous répulsifs en avant. Steve s'approche de lui son bouclier légèrement relevé.

OK à mon avis faut que je fasse une pause de super-héros moi aussi.

Je lance une toile et me tient sur la poutre au dessus de tout le monde.

C'est génial.

-Je vois que tu t'es entouré de toute ton équipe terranienne. Le monstre vert n'est pas là ?

-On peut lui dire de venir si tu le souhaites. _Répond Monsieur Stark._

-Non, non ça ira. _Prononce Loki avec un rictus malsain._

-Loki, vous allez nous suivre et vous rendre sans esclandre. _Intervient l'espionne._

-Ma très chère Natasha, je suis ravis de vous revoir. Mais, pardonnez moi si je me méprend, ma mémoire me joue des tours dernièrement. Il est nouveau lui là bas. _Dit il en me regardant._

Wow il est pas du tout comme les médias l'avaient montrés en 2012 ! Il est carrément mal en point ! Le teint blafard, les yeux cireux et il semble sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Il me ferait presque pitié si on fait abstraction de toutes les choses affreuse qu'il a fait.

En tout cas quand il a posé ses yeux sur moi et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il était capable de voir au plus profond de moi. Bizarrement la première pensée qui m'est venue après celle ci c'est : _mince, j'espère que j'ai effacé mon historique…_

Réflexe de survie.

-Salut, moi c'est spider-man.

-Spider-man ? Vous êtes allés le dégoter où celui là ?

-Hé c'est pas gentil ça !

-Loki, que faites vous sur Terre ? _Nous interrompt Steve._

-C'est assez drôle que vous me posiez la question. Midgard n'était pas ma destination, non. J'avais pour projet de changer de galaxie !… Ça ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme je l'espérais.

Après ça il se mit à tousser d'une toux sèche, forte, celle qui fait mal à la gorge, sur le point de cracher ses poumons - si ça avait été moi à sa place May m'aurait interdis de sortir sans une écharpe autour du cou et j'aurais eu droit à une infusion miel/bergamote. Il a le col découvert alors qu'il doit faire -1000°C dehors. Après moi, je dis ça je dis rien…

-Mon frère… qu'es ce qui t'as mit dans cet état !

-…ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau que m'ont laissés les Jötunn après mon dernier échec…

-Rentres avec moi je t'en conjure ! Tu seras soigner sur Asgard !

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide ou de ta pitié Thor.

-Désolé de vous couper dans ces poignantes retrouvailles, mais du coup, attaquer la Terre, la destruction et tout ça tu n'en a rien à faire n'est-ce pas ? _Formule Iron Man pour nous tous._

-Vous avez raison. Mais si je peux tout de même délivrer cette misérable planète d'un de vous, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Dans un effort considérable en prenant en compte son état pitoyable, il sort de l'intérieur de sa veste une espèce de baguette magique qu'il pointe, bien évidemment, dans MA direction. Une sorte d'éclair violet en jaillit et je fais un saut de l'ange au dessus pour atterrir à côté (derrière) de Monsieur Stark pour m'en servir de bouclier. Parce qu'après tout, faut pas déconner non plus, j'ai pas envie de laisser ma peau dès la première mission que je fais aux cotés des Avengers merde !

Forcement on l'a pas laissé tirer une nouvelle fois. Dans mon saut je lui ait lancé de la toile ce qui a eu pour effet de coller sa main, et la baguette, au sol, et Thor lui a littéralement sauté dessus pour le stopper.

N'empêche il me fait vraiment de la peine. La tête plaquée contre le sol il me lance un regard super triste et super mélancolique qu'il m'aurait arraché le coeur si Tony ne m'avait pas posé une main sur l'épaule en me disant «Beau boulot Peter ».

Bon après ça Natasha lui a passé une sorte de paire de menotte dernier cri et on a filé direction les jets en récupérant au passage le professeur Banner et nos affaires dans l'hôtel miteux.

On va passer tout ça c'est pas le plus important dans mon histoire et ça ne parle plus de moi donc bon…

Ça aurait pu se finir comme ça : retour à la base, embrassades, on me dit à quel point j'ai été génial, merci bonsoir et on rentrait chez nous.

Mais non ! Déjà on nous a collé dans notre jet douillet à Natasha et moi le Dieu bizarre !

Le professeur Banner est repartit avec Steve, Monsieur Stark et Clint pour qu'ils le ramènent en Inde et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé assis de manière très inconfortable avec en face de moi Thor, et son frère maléfique qui n'arrête pas de me fixer.

Vous savez cette personne dans le métro ou dans le bus qui vous regarde avec insistance et qui ne détourne pas les yeux même si vos deux regards se croisent ? Bah voilà c'est exactement la même chose ! Sauf que l'un est un psychopathe totalement dérangé et l'autre un grand brun bizarre avec des pouvoirs.

Des pouvoirs… c'est cool quand on y pense. Oui bon j'ai des _''pouvoirs''_ moi aussi si on va par là - mais Loki ses pouvoirs sont genre comme Houdini !

Thor a les bras croisés et je suis presque certain qu'il dort les yeux ouvert. C'est alors que l'autre s'est adressé à moi :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici.

-Qui, moi ? Euh bien, je donne un coup de main pour… pour votre arrestation.

-Tu penses que c'est un jeu, que tes compétences hors du commun te rendent spécial et font de toi une personne différente ? Mais vous êtes tous les mêmes vous, les êtres humains. Vos vies éphémères sont insipides, vous espérez désespérément pouvoir y laisser une trace qui restera après votre mort. Mais la seule chose que vous laisserez ne sera que de la poussière. Tu ferais mieux de partir fils, tu n'as pas ta place ici, encore moins dans ce groupe. Il faut savoir mettre fin aux frais inutiles, ton passage sur votre terre comme ta disparition ne ferons pas de différence.

-Peter, ne l'écoute pas. _Prononce Natasha avec fermeté en pivotant sur son siège._

Ce qu'il vient de me dire me laisse bouche bée. Ses mots, sa façon de les dires, la conviction qu'il faisait naitre dans ses paroles… Déstabilisant.

-Non. Il a raison Natasha.

-Peter il essaye de te manipuler.

-Peut être que ma vie n'a pas d'importance. Ma principal préoccupation se résume à mes résultats scolaire, mais vous, quelle est la chose que vous souhaitez accomplir ? Parce que vous parlez de laisser une trace après notre mort, mais quand vous avez attaqué New York c'est pas ce que vous cherchiez à faire ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin stupide après tout, éclairez moi ?

Il a sourit à ma déclaration et ne m'a plus répondu. Natasha a fermé les yeux un quart de seconde et elle a acquiescé de la tête le rabotage de caqué que je venais de donner à Loki (BOOM c'est qui l'idiot maintenant !).

Après je me suis endormi et c'est à partir de là que les vrais problèmes on commencé.

Quand je me suis réveillé il était 9h et on était rentrés à New York. Avec ma sieste improvisée et les décalages horaires je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai perdu, ou j'ai gagné… Bref, c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui m'a réveillé.

Je me redresse en sursaut, j'attend que mes yeux reprennent leurs position normale dans mes orbites et je prend considération de la situation.

Sur la rangée de siège devant moi Loki et Thor on laissés la place à Monsieur Stark, entrain de me fixer en plongeant sa main dans une poche de fruits secs.

-Je dors depuis longtemps ?

-Quand vous êtes rentrés avec Natasha tu dormais déjà à point fermés. Et ça c'était y'a quatre heures.

-Ça fait quatre heures qu'on est rentrés et personne ne m'a réveillé !

-Non, Clint a dit que tu étais tellement mignon qu'il ne fallait pas de brusquer.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je sais bien gamin, c'est pour ça que je suis venu dans l'intention de te secouer ! Mais ton portable s'est mit à vibrer et je me suis dis que je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça vous amuser ! Il est où d'ailleurs !

-Paniques pas Peter, c'est moi qui l'ai, regarde.

Il agite mon téléphone dans sa main et… il répond à un message !

Je me lève et essaye de lui prendre des mains mais il me repousse :

-Monsieur Stark rendez le moi ! À qui vous parlez ! Arrêtez je vous en supplie !

-Tu me supplie ! Ça commence à vraiment me plaire ! C'est qui d'ailleurs Liz ? Elle est plutôt gentille.

-QUOI ! C'est avec Liz que vous discutez !

-Depuis presque trois heures maintenant. Je me sens jeune de flirter par message. Ou peut être vieux, parce qu'on flirtait pas par message à mon époque. Enfin, on s'en fiche, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher tu as rendez vous avec elle dans… ola vingt minutes tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher c'est pas la porte à côté le café qu'elle a choisi !

-Pourquoi vous avez ça ! Et Loki dans tout ça !?

-Loki ? Oh le S.H.I.E.L.D l'a embarqué pour le cuisiner et il prend un allé simple pour Asgard avec son frangin demain. Et si j'ai parlé avec la très jolie Liz c'était pour te donner un coup de main Peter ! Egalement parce que l'avion de Pepper a du retard et que je m'ennuyais.

-C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…

-Dépêches toi il te reste dix-sept minutes.

J'aurais pu annuler, tenir tête à Monsieur Stark, mais non, à la place je me suis habillé, j'ai récupéré mon portable (bien que depuis qu'il soit passé dans les mains du milliardaire je suis sur qu'il l'a trafiqué et qu'il continu à répondre à certains de mes messages…) et je file en direction du café où m'attend Liz.

On y est. La situation qui me rend mal à l'aise et dont je vais devoir faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas paraitre idiot. Elle est assise en terrasse et porte un pull vert foncé qui la rend encore plus belle. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais lui dire.

J'avance dans sa direction et elle me sourit. Je répond à son sourire et lui fait encore mon petit signe de la main débile en secouant le bout des doigts.

Calmes toi Peter, calmes toi et respires, ce n'est que la plus belle fille du lycée qui s'est déplacée pour boire un café avec toi !…

Nouveau message de Monsieur Stark : **_Vas y Peter on est tous derrière toi ! *emoji bras musclé*_**

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
